muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Unstable Fables
Unstable Fables is a direct-to-video franchise produced by The Jim Henson Company, in association with Flame Ventures, Prana Studios, and The Weinstein Company. Each feature-length title is based on several fairy tales, fables and other classic stories. While pre-production and voice recording are done in California, all actual animation is outsourced to Prana Studios in India. All three films were directed by Howard E. Baker and Arish Fyzee, with original music by Jim Lang. 3 Pigs and a Baby 3 Pigs and a Baby is the first direct-to-DVD production in the Unstable Fables series. Plot In this new version of the classic fairy tale "The Three Little Pigs", three pigs raise a wolf cub left on their doorstep. As the wolf grows up, he's caught between his heritage and his new pig family. DVD Bonus Features *'Animation Education:' Behind the scenes of the animation process *'Re-Imagining A Classic:' A conversation with director Howard Baker and writers Craig Barlett and Joseph Purdy *'The Voices of 3 Pigs and A Baby:' Behind the scenes look at how the stars record their lines before animation is complete and how it all comes together Voice Cast *Jon Cryer as Richard Pig *Brad Garrett as Mason Pig *Steve Zahn as Sandy Pig *Jesse McCartney as Lucky *Tom Kenny as Dr. Wolfowitz, Musical Comedy Wolf *Timothy McCartney as Lucky (baby/child) *Steve Wilcox as Big Boss Wolf, Lone Wolf, Grunt *Nolan North as Big Bad Wolf, Eager Young Wolf, Dash Hammet, Wolf Guard *Mark Adair Rios as Cool Smooth Wolf, Wide-Eyed Pacifist Wolf *Chris Elwood as Death Metal Wolf, Drill Sergeant Wolf, Squeal *Tara Strong as Teen Girl Wolf, Construction Cow, Popular Girl *Audrey Wasilewski as Hamlet, Contractor Cow Additional Crew *'Producers:' Kristin Dornig, Arish Fyzee, Lisa Henson, Tony Krantz *'Animation Director:' David Tart Tortoise vs. Hare Tortoise vs. Hare, based on Aesop's classic fable, is the second animated film in the series. The plot focuses on a race between the tortoise and hare, only this time their respective children are involved. Voice Cast * Vivica A. Fox as Dotty Tortoise * Danny Glover as Walter Tortoise * Jay Leno as Murray Hare * Keke Palmer as Crystal Tortoise * Drake Bell as Butch Hare * Chris Elwood as Rex Stork * Adam Friedman as Weasel * Nolan North as a Reporter * Jenni Pulos as Old Lady Hare * Steve Wilcox as Mole Dad Image:Tortoisevshare-title.jpg The Goldilocks and the 3 Bears Show The Goldilocks and the 3 Bears Show is the third direct-to-DVD animated film in the Unstable Fables series and a retelling of the story of "Goldilocks and the Three Bears." The film was released on December 16, 2008. In this version, Goldilocks is a spoiled pop star who, as part of a TV reality show, will be spending a month living with the three bears as a family. Voice Cast * Tom Arnold as Mac Bear * Brooke Shields as Ruby Bear * Colton Parsons as Junior Bear * Jamie Lynn Spears as Goldilocks * Ben Baker as Wolf Jock * Jessica DiCicco as Misty * Chris Elwood as Simon Owl * Adam Friedman as Goldilocks' Dog * Brian Jones as Eddie * Ronn Ozuk as Scary Fan * Jenni Pulos as Old Lady Hare * James Arnold Taylor as Weasel/Pig/Cricket * Armando Valdes-Kennedy as Paparazzo * Audrey Wasilewski as Rhonda * Steve Wilcox as Grunt __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Henson Company Movies Category:Fairy Tales